


Ombre rosse

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché a Gotham anche gli spettri hanno voce e colore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ombre rosse

 

 

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell'autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

  
"Tradire: ripagare per la fiducia accordata."   
\- Ambrose Bierce -   


****

 

**Ombre rosse**

  
  
È rosso il colore che ti ha scelto  
È una nebbiolina ferruginosa e dolciastra, uno spruzzo cremisi in cui hai trovato la tua prima morte.  
Gotham ti fissa interdetta, cogliendo in te l'odore aspro della rabbia e della frustrazione.  
Sorride poi quella città, accordandoti la sua indulgenza e il suo perdono.  
Ride il pagliaccio di biacca e sangue, a memento d'una violenza mai ripagata.  
Vola nel cielo il pipistrello, accanto a lui un nuovo uccellino a cui poter strappare le ali.  
Chiudi gli occhi, serrandoli sotto il peso dei ricordi.  
 _Avrei dovuto esserci io_ pensi amaramente _avrei dovuto esserci io, padre._  
E ciò che è rimasto di Jason Todd versa la sua ultima lacrima. 


End file.
